This invention, in general, relates to electronic commerce applications. More particularly, this invention relates to promotion of a web technology through a virtual service marketplace on a host website.
A web creation service is a type of internet hosting service that allows users and organizations to provide a website accessible via the World Wide Web. The web creation service includes tools and techniques for web site creation and also provides computing devices and internet facilities on which these web sites execute. Web creation is required for personal usage, small business, group sites etc. There is a need for a web creation service that offers a secure, reliable, and affordable way to get a website up and running in minimal time. While the service may include all of the tools required to create a website, some users may prefer to not fully learn the tools and to have others do the work. Other tasks involved in creating an effective website may have only the end product entered through online tools. For example, a marketing pitch may be developed mostly outside of the website and then transferred into the website via the online tools provided by the web creation service. Some tasks may require expertise in particular industries. Most web creation services either require that a user provide for their own needs and find their own consultants, or require only consultants that work for the company which offers the web creation service at a price established by the company. There is a need for a web creation service that provides a presence in one location of technology, a virtual service marketplace, and ability for a user to become an independent consultant.
Many web site creation technologies often do not integrate well with each other. There are many general marketplaces and job posting services where the user may seek help with any particular project. Despite efforts at categorizing and filtering jobs and responses, it is common for users to receive many responses that are unsuitable for work or compatible with the website of the user. Hence, there is a need for a virtual service marketplace where the responses are from consultants who provide services that may run and interoperate on a common web technology.
The differences in web technologies may cause a user to become dependent upon a particular consultant or consulting firm familiar with building the user's website. This dependency may cause problems if the consultant becomes unavailable or unaffordable. Hence, there is a need for a source of flexible consultants who may perform the work of other consultants.
Hence, there is a need for promoting a web technology through a virtual service marketplace on a host website. There is also a need for selecting cost effective and expert services of consultants from multiple consultants in the virtual service marketplace.